Sex Education
by Daseybaby
Summary: When Casey needs to tutor Derek in the library after dark, they end up studying eachother. Dasey - OneShot!


Casey sat in a chair in the library next to Derek. The library was empty because she was in charge of locking up tonight, which meant she could tutor Derek for the upcoming exams.

Derek was hiding something in his book though, and it would really make Casey mad if she saw. "Derek what are you reading?" She asked him. Derek was too distracted. "Derek!" She said louder.

Derek closed the book too late. Casey pulled out something. A picture of herself, naked. "What the hell is this?" She yelled at him. Derek took the picture out of her hand and slipped it back in his book.

"Nothing." He replied with a smug smile. "I just have a crush on my tutor." He added. He landed his hand on top of her's. Casey didn't know if he was being serious or not. She pulled her hand away.

They sat still for some time. "Let's just go get a book to study with." She said while getting out of her chair. They walked over to a bookshelf in the back of the library. "Now I think we need this book." She told him.

Derek watched as Casey bent down purposefully in her tight skirt. She stood back up. "Maybe this book." She moved her hands forward squeezing her boobs together. "Nope. Not that one." She finished.

Derek stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. "What about the room that's down two isles?" He asked. They walked into the copy room. Casey sat on a table and patted it seductively.

"Lie down." She instructed. Derek giggled and got in his back. Casey got on top of him. They made out for a while. Derek slid his tongue into her mouth and she agreed. This went on for a while.

Casey took off her tee and sat on Derek for a while. His hands moved on her flat stomach. They both laughed and she moved his hands to her thighs. Derek took off his shirt.

They kissed more. Derek's hands switched from her legs to her torso. "Take it off." He told her. Casey got off of him and he stood up too. Her hands were on his hips, his on hers.

"Fine I will." She said. She undid Derek's jeans and pulled them off his body. Then he took off her bra. Casey took her hands and pushed them together. Then she massaged them in circles. Derek made some groans.

He got her against a wall and began kissing her neck. She made quick breaths in and out and kept her hands on his chest. Derek glided his hands up her inner thighs which made her squeak.

"No underwear?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded. He pulled her skirt down her legs and he took off his boxers. She turned around so he could see her butt. "I wanna slap that ass of yours." He said.

"I am a very naughty girl." She giggled. She slapped herself then he slapped her. She got on the table again. Derek felt around her inner thighs. "I feel wet." She said. Derek stuck a finger in her and wiggled it around. Casey moaned with pleasure.

He moved his finger in and out but then added another finger. His free hand held on to Casey's and her free hand massaged just above her vagina. They were all set. Casey sat on top of Derek's hips.

He went inside her and she smiled at him. They both made noise as Casey started bouncing on him. This went on for about 20 minutes. Then they got dressed. They packed up everything that was supposed to be used for tutoring and drove home.

When they got inside the house Casey kissed him again. "I like how you've been acting." He told her. All the lights in the house were off signaling that everyone was asleep. She hopped up around his hips and he took her upstairs.

Casey fell on top Derek's bed as he undressed himself. Casey went into her room for a second then came back. She was only wearing a bra and they did it again. And again. And then they fell asleep next to eachother.

………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning they were both watching TV, everyone else was at Lizzie's soccer game. Casey's shirt had only one button buttoned and in was in the middle. "Derek." She called to him.

He looked over as she unbuttoned her shirt completely showing a strapless bra. He smiled. She slid the shirt off her arms. She unclipped the bra and threw it over at him. "I think you need more tutoring in sex education." She told him.

He sat next to her on the couch and they got down to business.


End file.
